Dáma, Király, ÁSZ
by Arvael
Summary: A Deucalion incidens után egy új párosra van szükség az ÁSZok közt. Valóban két nouvless lenne a megfelelő személy? Vagy rejtezik valami a múltjukban, ami még nagyobb veszélyt hozhat a GOTTra? [Sinistra&OC]
1. Az új csapat

_**Dáma, Király, ÁSZ**_

**_1. rész: Az új csapat_**

– Főnökasszony, Eclair és Lumiere különleges ügynökök vannak itt.

– Köszönöm Vendredi, küldd be őket! – hallatszott Eclipse hangja.

Eclair lendületes léptekkel indult meg, mögötte Lumiere sétált be szinte észrevétlenül az igazgatónő szobájába. Armbrust természetesen már megint ott terpeszkedett a drága bőrkanapén.

– Üljetek le – intett a két ÁSZ-ügynöknek Eclipse, azzal ő is helyet foglalt székében. – Mint bizonyára tudjátok, Alv és Dvergr… az ő helyükre új ügynököket kell állítanunk, de sajnos még egyik újonc sem alkalmas arra, hogy az Árnyék Szakasz bevethető tagja lehessen.

– Pedig amik az utóbbi időben történtek, igazán számíthattak volna rá… – szúrta közbe Armbrust.

– A Hivatal nem gondolta, hogy szükség lesz erre. Eddig mindig megoldódtak az ehhez hasonló helyzetek, ráadásul a kiképzés is sokkal hatékonyabb volt – magyarázta türelmesen Eclipse. – Azonban az utóbbi zűrzavaros időkben ez volt a legkisebb bajunk.

– De akkor mégis mit szándékozik tenni? Egy osztag hiányunk van – gondolkozott el Eclair. – Esetleg a klónok…

– Tudod, hogy elvileg ők nem is létezhetnének – vetette ellen Lumiere.

– Igaz is – biggyesztette le az ajkát Eclair.

– Szerencsére kémeink jelentették, hogy a Földön van két személy, aki alkalmas lehet e posztok betöltésére – folytatta az igazgatónő. – A ti feladatotok lesz megtalálni és ideszállítani őket.

– A Földön? – bukott ki Eclairből önkéntelenül is a kérdés. – Na de akkor… ők ezek szerint nouvlessek?

– Így van – biccentett Eclipse.

– Nouvlessek az Árnyék Szakaszban? – Armbrust elismerően füttyentett. – A Hivatal tényleg nagy bajban lehet…

– Sajnos úgy tűnik, nincs más választásunk – szögezte le az igazgatónő. – Minél hamarabb meg kell találnotok őket. Ebben megtaláljátok az összes információt, amit sikerült kiderítenünk róluk – ezekkel a szavakkal átnyújtott Eclairnek és Lumiere-nek egy-egy dossziét.

– Főnökasszony… – kezdte tétovázva Lumiere, mire Eclipse bólintott, hogy folytathatja. – Mégis mire alapozza azt a feltevést a Hivatal, hogy ők ketten alkalmasak lehetnek ÁSZ-ügynököknek?

– Már egy ideje figyeljük őket – felelte az igazgatónő. – Felkeltették a Hivatal érdeklődését… mint már említettem, a dokumentumokban minden szükséges információt megtaláljátok. Induljatok azonnal, Armbrust megfigyelő természetesen elkísér titeket.

– Természetesen – morogta alig hallhatóan Eclair.

– Minél előbb megtaláljátok őket, annál jobb. Legyetek ügyesek, a Hivatal számít rátok – és én is.

– Értettük főnökasszony! – Eclair és Lumiere egyszerre szólaltak meg.

– Még valami… – Eclipse hangjára visszafordultak az ajtóból. – Legyetek nagyon óvatosak, mert veszélyesek.

Eclair komoran bólintott és Lumiere-rel, valamint Armbrusttal a nyomában kisietett az irodából.

– Még mindig nem értem, miért lehetnek veszélyesek? – töprengett hangosan Eclair.

– Ha a GOTT potenciális ÁSZ-ügynököknek vélik őket, akkor nem lehetnek közönséges emberek – magyarázta Lumiere. – Szerintem azért jobb lesz vigyázni, ahogyan a főnök is mondta.

Már a La Muse fedélzetén voltak, csupán másodpercekre attól, hogy elhagyják az Aineias légterét.

– Legalább azt megmondhatták volna, hogy melyik országban keressük őket! – fakadt ki végül Eclair, mikor megnyílt előttük az ugrókapu.

– De tudjuk, melyik földrészen vannak – jegyezte meg Armblast. – Legalább nem kell az egész bolygót átkutatni értük. Próbálj egy kicsit optimistábban látni, kedves.

– Megéltem, hogy ezt is pont a te szádból kell hallanom – vágott fintort Eclair, mire Lumiere arcán egy halvány mosoly suhant át, de aztán önuralmat erőltetve magára, megszólalt:

– Mindjárt megérkezünk.

Valóban, hamarosan kiléptek a mélyűrből és feltárult előttük a legendás Kék Bolygó csodálatos képe. Mindhármuk arca elkomorult, mikor eszükbe jutott, mi zajlott itt le hónapokkal ezelőtt. Az emlék sosem fog kitörlődni emlékezetükből, akárhány életük is lesz; ezt tudták jól.

– Na, indulhat a bébicsőszködés! – próbált tréfálni Eclair, de csak egy savanyú mosolyra futotta tőle.

– Európa… hova máshová is mehettek volna? Nouvlessek a legöregebb földrészen, ahogy ők mondják – morgott Eclair.

– Mi a baj, cicamica, talán bal lábbal keltél fel ma reggel? – évődött vele Armbrust. – Nem szoktál ilyen morcos lenni.

– Csak unom… miért pont mi kaptuk ezt a feladatot?

– A többi ÁSZ-ügynök bevetésen van – vonta meg a vállát Lumiere. – Ha pedig tényleg veszélyesek, akkor megértem, miért az Árnyék Szakasz tagjait küldi értük Eclipse.

Az európai lemez fölött lebegett hajójuk, tüzetesen átvizsgálva minden ország nyilvántartását, Lumiere vezényletével.

– Ha beléptek valamelyik országba, netán ott születtek, biztosan találunk valami dokumentumot róluk – magyarázta Lumiere.

– Jól van, én ráérek… – bámult ki az ablakon Eclair. – Addig megnézem ezt a szép bolygót… mert bármit is mondanak róla, tényleg az.

– Egyetértek – biccentett Armbrust az utastér hátsó részéről. – Jómagam is már régen jártam ott… úgy értem, a felszínén.

– Én nem is nagyon emlékszem már rá… – ábrándozott el Eclair, mire felvillant előtte néhány régi emlékkép előző életeiből.

– Megvannak – jelentette be mosolyogva Lumiere és végre kinyitotta a szemeit.

– Akkor mire várunk még? – Eclair már el is indult a megadott koordináták felé. – Gyorsan összeszedjük őket, hazavisszük az Aineiasra és végre pihenhetünk egyet!

– Én pedig megvárlak titeket itt, a hajón – vetette közbe Armbrust.

– Ott vannak… – hajolt le Lumiere-hez Eclair, miközben suttogott. Társa biccentett:

– Gyerünk!

Sietősebbre fogták a lépteiket és már majdnem elérték őket, mikor befordultak az egyik keresztutcán. A két ÁSZ-ügynök gondolkodás nélkül követte őket. Eclair majdnem beleütközött egyikükbe, mikor befordultak az utcasarkon. Kicsit meghökkent, de aztán kihúzta magát. Mivel Lumiere óvatosabb volt, ezért ő kicsit lemaradva érte be társát.

– Kik vagytok és miért követtek minket? – húzta össze a szemét az, amelyik Eclairrel szemben állt.

A lány magas volt, hosszú, sötétlila haja a derekáig ért, s éjfekete szemeivel most az ÁSZ-ügynök tekintetét fürkészte. Csak pár évvel tűnt idősebbnek nála.

– Eclair vagyok, ő pedig itt a társam, Lumiere – kezdte a kérdezett. – Mi a GOTT Árnyék Szakaszának különleges ügynökei vagyunk és parancsunk van rá, hogy elkísérjünk titeket a Hivatal központjába.

– Ó, értem – bólintott a magasabbik, de nem enyhült meg. – Na és elárulnád, mégis miért kéne veletek mennünk?

– Nem kaptunk rá felhatalmazást, hogy közöljük – válaszolta Lumiere. – Gyertek velünk és megtudjátok…

– Mi lesz, ha megtagadom? – kérdezett vissza ismét az Eclairrel szemben álló lány.

– Akkor sajnos drasztikusabb módszerekhez kell folyamodnunk – vonta meg a vállát Eclair. Nem hitte, hogy túl nagy erőfeszítést kellene tennie ahhoz, hogy ártalmatlanná tegye őket, akármit is mondott Eclipse. De kárt sem akart bennük tenni. – Nos, hogy döntöttetek?

– Nem megyünk – rázta meg a fejét a magasabbik.

– Akkor… – Eclair megemelte a kezét, de a mozdulata félbemaradt.

Teljesen lebénult, képtelen volt megmozdulni.

– Eclair, mi a baj? – lépett közelebb hozzá Lumiere, de eközben ő is mozdulatlanná dermedt.

A hosszú, lila hajú lány gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Huh… biztos, hogy ti ÁSZ-ügynökök vagytok? – heccelte őket.

– Mit csinálsz, Discordia? – sziszegte a fogai közt alacsonyabbik társa.

A lány ugyanolyan idősnek látszott, mint a másik, vele ellentétben azonban, neki hosszú, hollófekete haja volt. Mély lila szemei szikrákat szórtak.

– Ezt nem teheted!

– Dehogynem – tette csípőre a kezét Discordia, még mindig a két megdermedt ÁSZ-ügynököt nézve.

– Minek keversz bele engem is minden balhéba?! – fakadt ki társa.

– Ó, szegény nővérkém… miket kell elviselned... – emelte égnek a tekintetét Discordia.

– Engedd el őket… és szerintem velük kéne mennünk.

– Még mit nem? Még egy igazolványt sem mutattak!

– Naná, mintha tudnának… – morogta rosszallóan a nővére.

– Aurora, ne bosszants!

A megszólított továbbra is mérgesen pillantott húgára, de aztán nagy levegőt vett, és mikor megszólalt, hangja higgadtan csengett, de szemei továbbra is villámokat szórtak.

– Ne beszélj így velem... és engedd el őket – suttogta vészjóslóan, egy kis nyugalmat erőltetve magára, de egyik keze ökölbe szorult.

– Hallottad, húgom...? – kérdezte. Hangja ezúttal fenyegető volt, s mikor még szorosabbra zárta öklét, a közelben egy szemeteskuka felrobbant, s maradványai szanaszét repültek az utcában. Érdekes módon azonban egyiküket sem találták el, s az ÁSZ-ügynököket sem.

Discordia egy pillanatig még feszülten figyelte nővére minden reakcióját, de a szeme sem rebbent. _„Amikor így néz ki, nagyon megnövekszik az ereje és nehezen tudom az ellenőrzésem alatt tartani..."_ morfondírozott magában, s mérlegelte a lehetőségeket. _„Nincs választásom."_

Egy mélyet lélegzett, aztán megadóan Aurorára nézett. Eclairék végre kiszakadtak az őket ledermesztő titokzatos erő fogságából és kicsit megtántorodva próbálták visszavenni az irányítást izmaik fölött. Aurora még mindig élesen nézett húgára, de látszólag már egy kicsit lenyugodott; Lumiere-re, majd pedig Eclairre pillantott:

– Én veletek megyek... a húgom pedig...

– Én is.

– Valóban? – kérdezte meglepve Eclair. Ezek után nem erre a válaszra számított.

– Nem hagyhatom egyedül... – magyarázta a nővérére pillantva Discordia.

– Mintha kettőnk közül én vonzanám a bajt... – csóválta meg a fejét Aurora.

– Azt javaslom, induljunk el minél előbb – vetette föl Lumiere.

– Tényleg, akkor mutatnátok egy igazolványt? – pislogott kettejükre Discordia.

– Persze... tessék! – nyomta az orra alá a sajátját Eclair.

Az Aineiasra vezető visszaút feszült csendben telt. Miután landoltak, a két lány szótlanul követte az ügynököket. Discordia unottan ballagott mögöttük, s látszott rajta, hogy legmélyebb meggyőződése ellenére volt ott. Nővére először csodálkozva nézte az épületeket, de hamarosan elkomorult az arca. Furcsán érezte magát, mintha már járt volna arrafelé. Eclair észrevette a viselkedését.

– Talán valami baj van? – fordult hátrafelé.

– Nem, semmi – rázta meg a fejét Aurora és igyekezett kitörölni zavaró gondolatait.

Hamarosan megérkeztek a GOTT főhadiszállására. A portán ezúttal Rickyék ügyeltek, s mikor meglátták Eclairéket, barátságosan biccentettek feléjük. Ők viszonozták a köszönést, s csendben haladtak tovább Armblast és a két lány kíséretében. Aztán szembejött velük egy ÁSZ-csapat, méghozzá Sinistra és Dextera személyében.

Aurora épp csak feléjük pillantott, de mikor meglátta Sinistrát, elakadt a lélegzete. Olyan ismerősnek tűnt neki és valahogy annyira furcsa érzése volt, mikor ránézett. Mellette a húga füttyentett elismerően.

– Na, ha ők lesznek a kollégáink, lehet, hogy még meggondolom a dolgot és itt maradok – jegyezte meg félhangosan.

– Anyám... – nyögte ki Aurora, a fejéhez kapva és a földet bámulta.

Születésétől fogva ismerte húgát, de még mindig nem tudta megszokni a viselkedését. Habár látszólag ikrek voltak, belülről teljesen más személyiségek. A lány lemondóan sóhajtott. Soha nem fogja megérteni a húgát!

Miközben majd' elsüllyedt szégyenében, halványan érzékelte, amint a közelükben lévő négy ÁSZ-ügynök kérdő tekintettel fordult feléjük. Aurora csak csóválta a fejét és megadóan sétált tovább, Eclairék nyomában.

Negyed óra múlva sikeresen megérkeztek Vendredi irodájába. A titkárnő felpillantott monitorjáról és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta Eclairéket. Azonnal be is jelentette őket Eclipse-nél, így rögtön folytathatták útjukat az igazgatónő irodájába.

Ott a főnökasszony röviden vázolta a helyzetet és előadta a Hivatal kérését, miszerint haladéktalanul lépjenek be az Árnyék Szakaszba.

– Hogy micsoda? – nevetett fel Discordia. – Lépjek be az Árnyék Szakaszba...?

– Úgy van, ez a Hivatal kívánsága – biccentett Eclipse, aztán Aurorára emelte a tekintetét, aki úgy tűnt, teljesen elveszett gondolataiban.

– Na jó, nekem mindegy, majd a nővérem dönt – dőlt hátra a kanapén Discordia. – Úgyse engedhetem el magam mellől, mert a végén még bajba keverné magát...

Aurora azonban ezúttal nem reagált a csipkelődésére. Olyan érzése volt, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolgot elfelejtett volna, de képtelen volt rájönni, mi is az. Félpercnyi töprengéséből a többiek figyelő tekintete ébresztette föl. Egy pillanat alatt határozta el magát:

– Rendben van, legyen.

– Akkor holnap kezdhettek is – mosolyodott el a főnökasszony. – A Hivatal rendelkezésetekre bocsát egy szállást, amíg nem lesz sajátotok. Eclair és Lumiere elkísér titeket.

– Köszönjük – biccentett Aurora.

– Akkor ma még szabadok vagyunk, igaz? – érdeklődött Discordia.

– Úgy van – felelte Eclipse.

Discordia kapva kapott az alkalmon, és miután Eclairék ideiglenes otthonukba kísérték őket, elráncigálta nővérét vásárolni. Este pedig ellátogatott egy szórakozóhelyre, de Aurora oda már nem követte. Egy kis magányra vágyott. Tisztáznia kellett a mai nap szerzett furcsa benyomásait, nem is beszélve a sok újdonságról.

Azt is igencsak furcsállotta, hogy az Árnyék Szakaszba ilyen könnyen bekerültek, még csak bemutatót sem kellett tartaniuk. _„Habár, amit Discordia művelt, beillik annak is."_ Megcsóválta a fejét. Húga mindig is önfejű volt és nem tűrte senkinek sem, hogy parancsolgasson neki. Kíváncsi volt, hogyan fogja ezt itt kibírni a GOTT-nál az ő természetével.

Éjfélkor aztán nyugtalan álomba merült. Mindenféle emlékképek rohamozták meg, amik mintha a sajátjai lettek volna, de olyan távolinak tűntek, mintha egy előző életéből származnának... A zavaros képek sokasága még hajnalban is kísértette, mikor húga hazaérkezett.

Folytatása következik...


	2. Küldetés!

_**Dáma, Király, ÁSZ**_

**_2. rész: Küldetés!_**

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakadt ki aznap délelőtt már vagy tucatszorra Discordia. – Felvesznek minket az Árnyék szakaszba, erre mit csinálunk? Na mit? A recepción dekkolunk...

– Nyugodj már le, húgom – csitította őt Aurora. – Ez itt így megy. Amíg kezdők vagyunk, itt a helyünk. Felesleges panaszkodni.

– De én már tudom uralni az erőmet és nagyon klassz képességeim vannak!

– Ó, hát persze – legyintett felé a nővére. Őt is zavarta, amiért itt a portán kellett lenniük, de furcsa módon egészen megszokottnak érezte ezt a helyzetet. Amikor pedig odajött hozzájuk valaki eligazítást kérni, mindenre készségesen válaszolt. Discordia rá is kérdezett, honnan tud ennyi mindent, de ő csak a vállát vonogatta és azt válaszolta, talán csak olvasta valahol. Erre persze húga hitetlenkedő arcot vágott. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy rögtön az első napon azt várod el, hogy S-osztályba soroljanak be! – nevette el magát Aurora.

Discordia kérdő tekintettel nézett rá:

– Úgy érted, akkor nem kéne itt pazarolni az időnket?

– Igen, úgy... de egy S-osztályú ügynök sokkal veszélyesebb feladatot kap és sokkal erősebb is.

– Ugyan már! – húzta fel az orrát Discordia. – Fogadok, hogy itt, a teremben bárkit az irányításom alá tudnék vonni egy másodperc alatt.

– Ezzel nem szabad viccelődni, hugi – sötétült el hirtelen Aurora arca. – Nem élhetsz vissza az erőddel. Már ÁSZ-ügynök vagy.

– Csodás... de mikor látom én ennek hasznát? Vagy mikor kell majd végre használnom az erőmet? – könyökölt unott arccal a pultra húga.

Mintha kérdésére válaszolna, hirtelen kiáltások hangzottak fel a bejáratból. Azonnal odakapták a fejüket. Fegyveresek törtek be a GOTT épületébe.

– Senki ne mozduljon, különben... – kezdte egyikük, mire Discordia felsóhajtott:

– Fárasztóak... kellett nekem kérdezni...

– Fogd be, te ribanc!

– Hogy minek neveztél?! – kiáltott vissza élesen Discordia. – Adok én neked...

– Discordia, ne! – fogta vissza Aurora. – Itt civilek is vannak.

– Na és...? Ja, igen, persze, igaz – forgatta a szemeit a lány. – De...

Mondatát azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert puskaropogás törte meg a feszült csendet.

– Mi? Ezek ilyen ósdi fegyverekkel akarták megtámadni a GOTT-ot? – esett le Aurora álla, aztán elnevette magát. – Amatőrök...! Discordia, mindenki hasra!

Aurora felemelte egyik kezét, mire a felé röppenő lövedékek lelassultak, majd pedig megálltak. Szánakozva tekintett rájuk, aztán nővére koncentráló arcára esett a pillantása. A másodperc töredéke alatt mindenki feküdt az előtérben, csak ők ketten álltak és a támadók. Húgára mosolygott, aztán elszánt tekintettel visszanézett a támadókra, akik közül többen már futásnak eredtek.

– Hova-hova? – kérdezte gúnyosan, s megfeszítette kitartott kezét.

A tagok, akik már majdnem elérték a kijáratot, mintegy varázsütésre megdermedtek. Aztán felemelkedtek a levegőbe és visszazuhantak társaikhoz. Aurora leeresztette a kezét.

– Itt maradtok, amíg nem jönnek a... kik is? Talán biztonságiak? Vagy a rendőrség? Mindegy, amíg nem jönnek azok, akiknek a hatáskörükbe tartozik ilyen lúzereket lecsukni – bólogatott hevesen Aurora.

– Így van – tette hozzá Discordia, akinek az arcán még látszott a koncentrálás, de ez egyáltalán nem volt megerőltető számára. – Itt maradtok. Ha bármelyikőtök meg merészel moccanni, akkor...

Még be sem fejezhette fenyegetését, mikor az egyik behatoló elkezdett rohanni. Discordia összehúzta a szemét, levette nyakából ezüst színű sálját, amit mindig magánál hordott, és meglendítette a kezét, amelyben azt tartotta.

A sál meghosszabbodott és ezüst színű kígyóként tekeredett rá áldozatára. Discordia erősen visszarántotta őt a többiekhez.

– Azt mondtuk, maradtok – keményedtek meg Aurora arcvonásai is.

Fejbiccentésére a levegőben lebegő lövedékek hirtelen irányt változtatva iszonyatos sebességgel indultak el a támadók felé. Alig öt centiméterrel álltak meg tőlük.

– Melegen ajánlom, hogy még egyszer egyikőtök se próbálja meg! – figyelmeztette őket. – Remélem, most már elég érthetőek voltunk...

Discordia tett egy kecses csuklómozdulatot, mire a sál letekeredett a fogva tartott férfiról és újból felvette rövid alakját, így a lány ismét a nyaka köré tekerhette.

– Akkor mi legyen? Hívjuk fel talán Vendredit?

– Nem is rossz ötlet – bólintott nővére. – Szólj neki, addig én szemmel tartom ezeket itt...

Discordia bólintott és úgy is tett, ahogy Aurora javasolta.

Éppen letette a telefont, amikor kinyílt a fotocellás bejárati ajtó és belépett rajta Viola, szorosan mögötte pedig Cesario. A kislánynak természetesen most is járt a szája, és a vita miről másról is szólhatott volna, minthogy hol vacsorázzanak aznap este:

– De én nem szeretem azt a helyet! Én egy olasz étterembe szeretnék menni...! Nem, ne is mondd a kínait, ki van zár... – ekkor benne akadt a lélegzet, ugyanis végre körülnézett és észrevette, hogy az összes látogató a földön fekszik, valamint, hogy egy csoport fegyveres rémültem, dermedten állva farkasszemet néz a rájuk szegeződő lebegő lövedékekkel.

– Hát itt meg mi történt? – bukott ki a kérdés Violából.

– Megpróbálták megtámadni az épületet – felelte kurtán Aurora.

– De ezekkel a primitív fegyverekkel legfeljebb annyit értek el, hogy majd' halálra nem röhögtük magunkat – villantott fel egy mosolyt Discordia.

– Nahát... – Viola közelebb lépett hozzájuk, Cesario pedig követte.

– Már szóltunk Vendredinek, mindjárt itt lesz – tette hozzá Aurora.

– Ha ilyen klassz képességetek van, nem értem, miért vagytok itt, a recepción – jegyezte meg a kislány.

– Na látod, azt mi se – bólintott komolyan Discordia.

– Discordia... – morogta keményen a nővére.

– Ó, még nem is találkoztunk eddig, pedig már hallottam rólatok! – szaladt oda hozzájuk Viola és felugrott a pultra. – Az én nevem Viola, ő pedig itt Cesario, mi is ÁSZ-ügynökök vagyunk!

– Tudjuk – vágta rá azonnal Aurora.

– Tényleg...? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Discordia.

Nővére összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Tisztán emlékezett erre a két személyre. Nem értette, húga miért nem. De aztán megvonta a vállát és Violához fordult:

– Én Aurora vagyok, ő pedig a húgom, Discordia.

– Ne reklámozd, kérlek – motyogta a társa.

– Igen, örülök, hogy végre személyesen is találkozhattunk! – mosolyodott el Viola. – Eclair és Lumiere már mesélt rólatok!

– Valóban? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Discordia.

– Igen, és... – a kislány azonban nem fejezhette be, mert ekkor megjelent Vendredi, nyomában a felmentő sereggel.

– Milyen besorolást kaptak? – érdeklődött Dextera, miután a többiekkel együtt megnézték a biztonsági felvételeket.

– C-osztály – felelte röviden Eclipse.

– Pedig ezek a képességek legalább G-osztályúak... – csodálkozott Sinistra. – Még Auroráé is, pedig úgy tűnik, ő csak a telekinézishez ért.

– Még nem ismerjük pontosan a képességeiket – felelte készségesen Vendredi, majd egy kérdő pillantást vetett a főnökasszonyra, aki bólintott, így a titkárnő folytatta monológját:

– Egyikük régen S-osztályú ÁSZ-ügynök volt.

– Hogyan? – bukott ki Tweedledeeből.

– Micsoda? – képedt el Lumiere.

Eclair elkezdett hangosan köhögni, mert félrenyelte teáját, amit Vendredi hozott neki. Ez a titkárnő is odavolt a teákért.

– Ez meg hogy lehet? – kérdezte rekedt hangon, két köhécselés közt.

– Legutoljára, mikor még ügynök volt, leszerelt – felelte halkan Eclipse.

– Lehetséges ilyen? – érdeklődött Tweedledum. – Azt hittem, ez képtelenség!

– Problémák adódtak vele, de még nálunk dolgozott, mikor az egyik küldetése alkalmával meghalt – mesélte a főnökasszony. – Nem akart új testben újjászületni. Tudtam, hogy legszívesebben egy olyan életet élne, ahol tiszta lappal indulhat és független a GOTT-tól és minden egyéb mástól... de ez nem tűnt megvalósíthatónak, nekem pedig valahogy mégis tiszteletben kellett tartanom az ő döntését is.

– Azonban felsőbb utasításra azt a parancsot kaptuk, hogy kapjon egy új életet – vetette közbe Vendredi. – Arra az esetre, ha egyszer mégis szükség lenne még rá.

– Magyarán a GOTT nem eresztette őt el, akármennyire is akarta volna – dőlt hátra foteljában Un-ou. – Hát ezt nevezem én szívásnak... így járt.

– Nem emlékezett semmire, valóban tiszta lappal indult – folytatta Eclipse. – Kisgyermekként, egy nouvlesse családban. A képességei tudtommal megmaradtak, de mivel megfosztottuk az emlékeitől, sokáig nem tudta őket használni. Féléve figyeltünk fel rá, nem sokkal a Deucalion-incidens után.

– Melyikük az? – érdeklődött Viola. – Jaj, remélem, nem Discordia, néha elég furán tud viselkedni... habár Aurora...

– Nem vagyok benne biztos – szakította félbe a kislány szóáradatát Eclipse.

– Ó... – Viola csalódottan süppedt vissza a kanapéba.

– Már nem azért, főnök, de azt csak meg tudta állapítani a kisbabáról, hogy fekete vagy lila-e a haja... – nézett rá Un-ou.

– A kislánynak szőke haja volt.

– Akkor befestették a hajukat? – érdeklődött Eclair. – De hiszen ezt egyszerűen kideríthetjük!

– A helyzet ennél bonyolultabb – Eclipse kicsit feszültnek tűnt. – Az ÁSZ-ügynök alakváltó volt.

– Hoppá... így már tényleg nem olyan egyszerű – ismerte el Eclair.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, ti mit gondoltok, melyikük az – járatta körbe tekintetét a társaságon a főnökasszony.

– Ha valóban S-osztályú volt... – kezdte Dextera – akkor szerintem Discordia lehetett az, mert neki több képessége van, legalábbis amennyit láttunk... bocsi, Viola.

A kislány elhúzta a száját, de nem válaszolt. Mindenki egyetértett Dexterával, kivéve Sinistrát:

– Szerintem pedig Aurora az.

– Nem is te lennél, ha egyetértenél velem ebben – csóválta meg a fejét társa.

– Nem tudom, miért, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ő az.

– Jól van – lökte el magát asztalától Eclipse és felemelkedett. – Akkor hát megfigyelés alatt tartjuk mindkettejüket, de különösen Discordiát – végignézett a társaságon, de mivel nem volt semmilyen ellenvetés, folytatta:

– Most pedig térjünk át az eligazításra; a következő feladatok várnak ránk...

– Ne nézd így, mindjárt kiesik a szemed... – morogta halkan a recepción Discordia.

Aurora összerezzent, de továbbra is a távozó Sinistrát figyelte.

– Nézni szabad... egyébként meg, nem tudom, mióta zavar ez pont _Téged_ – jegyezte meg rosszallóan.

– Miket képzelsz! – húzta fel az orrát húga.

– Mindegy – sóhajtott fel szomorkásan Aurora. – Házinyúlra nem lövünk...

– Hogy micsoda? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Discordia.

– Még nem halottad ezt a mondást? – vont össze szemöldökét a nővére, mire a lány megrázta a fejét. – Mindegy. A lényege, hogy munkatársakkal nem kezdünk ki.

– Szép kis elvek, mondhatom... honnan vettél ekkora sületlenséget?

– Nem tudom... valamikor régen hallottam... már nem is emlékszem, kitől – vonta meg a vállát Aurora.

Ismét Sinistra után nézett. Kint zuhogott az eső, s egy villám szelte keresztül a viharos égboltot, ami megvilágította a két alakot, akik pajzsot vonva maguk köré, nyugodt léptekkel elhagyták a GOTT előterét.

A telefon csörgésére ijedten rezzent össze. Mintha erőszakosan visszarángatták volna a valódi világba. Discordia felvette. A beszélgetés nem tartott sokáig, majd pedig nővéréhez fordult:

– A főnökasszony hivat minket.

– Rendben van, de várjuk meg a váltást, ne hagyjuk őrizetlenül a recepciót – biccentett Aurora.

– Ugyan minek? Ilyen időben a kutya sem teszi be ide a lábát!

– Hát persze... – hagyta rá a lány.

Akár így volt, akár nem, húga is pont ugyanolyan jól tudta, mint ő, hogy ezt nem tehetik meg. Két percen belül pedig meg is jelentek Rickyék. Mosolyogva biccentettek egymásnak, aztán a testvérpár elindult Eclipse irodájába.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, most vajon mit fog mondani... – motyogta félhangosan Discordira, miközben felfelé haladtak a lifttel. – Talán előléptet minket ajtónállónak...

– Jaj, hogy milyen vagy! – pirított rá Aurora. – Hagyd ezt abba, azonnal!

– Jól van, na... – húga arca grimaszba rándult, de csöndben maradt.

– Egy küldetés? – pislogott Aurora.

– Na végre! – mosolyodott el diadalmasan húga.

– Nem lesz ez egy kicsit gyors? – érdeklődött Aurora. – Úgy értem, persze, örülök én neki, csak... egyből a mélyvízbe?

Eclipse halványan elmosolyodott. Rajtuk kívül még a Tweedle-ikrek voltak jelen a szobában. Dee zavartan nézett rájuk, bátyja viszont a markába kuncogott. Aurora észrevette ezeket a reakciókat és most feszengve mocorgott ülőhelyén. Már majdnem rákérdezett, mi olyan mulatságos, de nem erre szerencsére nem volt szükség, mert a főnökasszony megszólalt:

– Tweedledee pontosan ezeket a szavakat mondta néhány perccel ezelőtt... – erre Aurora is elnevette magát. – Ettől függetlenül kíváncsi vagyok rá, mire vagytok képesek éles bevetésen... Tweedle-éknek egy kis segítségre van szüksége és ti pont megfeleltek; ők pedig figyelnek rátok.

– Jó – engedte ki a belső feszültséget egy sóhajtás kíséretében Aurora.

– Remek – csillant fel Discordia szeme. – Mikor indulunk?

– Két óra múlva legyetek készen – nézett rájuk Eclipse. – Tweedledee-ék majd elkísérnek titeket a hajótokhoz.

Discordia elvigyorodott, majd bólintott; Aurora viszont az izgatottság legcsekélyebb jelét is alig mutatta ki.

Egy olyan bolygóra érkeztek, amit alvilági figurák tartottak markukban, az emberkereskedelem virágzott. A feladat egyszerű volt: felszámolni a bűnözők egységeit és kiszabadítani a foglyokat.

Lassan elérték a bolygó légkörét, s mindannyian még egyszer ellenőrizték álcázásukat. A Tweedlee-ikrek hátulról fedezték a nővéreket, a C-Square tökéletes láthatatlanságba burkolózott, akárcsak az elől haladó Aedus hajó, amely Auroráéké volt.

Discordia ravasz mosollyal az arcán dőlt hátra, miközben megkezdték a leszállást és kényelmesen mocorgott ülésében.

– Látod, mégiscsak jó az hely – jegyezte meg nővére, mire a lány csak mormogott valami érthetetlent és továbbra is a képernyőt figyelte.

Aurora megvonta a vállát. Majd abbahagyja a durcáskodást... Történt ugyanis, hogy amikor felléptek a fedélzetre, Aurora gondolkodás nélkül a jobb oldali ülés felé vette az irányt és mikor beleült, nagyon otthonosan érezte magát és örült, hogy ezt az ülést választotta. Azonban húga is erre a helyre pályázott. Néhány percnyi csipkelődés után végül feladta a küzdelmet, mikor a képernyőn bejelentkezett Tweedleedee arca, aki indulásra szólította fel őket.

– Ti meg mit csináltok? – kérdezte egyszerre meglepetten és zavartan, élesen.

– Csak volt egy kis nézeteltérésünk – felelte gyorsan Aurora. – De már megoldottuk.

– Megoldottuk? Inkább önkényesen döntöttél, te...

– Inkább induljunk el, sietnünk kell! – figyelmeztette őket Dee, azzal bontotta a kapcsolatot, s arca eltűnt a képernyőről.

Ezóta a kis közjáték óta Discordia sértődötten viselkedett és kimondottan morcos volt nővérével, aki csak gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet és becsukta a szemét. Majd elmúlik...

– Mi lenne, ha a képernyőt figyelnéd és kormányoznál, mielőtt még nekiütközünk valaminek? – vetette fel gúnyosan húga.

Aurora pislogott párat és ránézett:

– Nyugodj már le! Semmi baj sem lesz...

– Huh...! – Discordia felhúzta az orrát és tovább bámulta űrhajójuk képernyőjét, amin lassacskán kirajzolódott a bolygó felszíne.

Az egész égitest egyetlen egy hatalmas, füstölgő gyárra emlékeztetett. A környezetkíméléssel mit sem törődve mérges gőzfelhők takarták el a napot az emberek szeme elől és fullasztó hőség nehezítette meg a rabszolgamunkát végző ártatlan foglyokat. A szerencsésebbek egy-egy szórakozóhelyen dolgoztak, hogy az alvilági „nagymenők" igényeit elégítsék ki, a szerencsétlenebbek pedig a gyárakban sínylődtek pár hónapig, hogy aztán a környezetszennyező épületek egészségromboló hatására végleg beadják a kulcsot.

„_Azon lehetne vitatkozni, melyik a rosszabb."_ fintorgott Aurora, miközben elhaladtak egy éjjeli klub előtt. Tudták, ha le akarnak számolni az egész bagázzsal, ami mindössze csak egyszáz vagy kétszáz emberből állt, és fel akarják szabadítani a rabszolgamunkában sínylődőket, akkor elég megtalálniuk azt a tizenöt fejest, aki irányítja az egész bolygót... leginkább pedig közülük azt az egyet, aki teljhatalmú ura mindennek, ami itt folyik.

Épp alkonyodott, mire elértek a főhadiszállásra. A biztonsági berendezések nem jelentettek akadályt számukra. Tweedleedee-ék hamar használhatatlanná tették őket, így Discordiáék kisebb fennakadások leküzdésével továbbjuthattak. Az ikrek mindvégig mögöttük voltak és fedezték őket, ha pedig a szükség úgy hozta, közbeléptek.

A tanácsterembe érkezve nem kellett várniuk az igazgatóasszony engedélyére, hiszen a parancs érthetően és világosan megfogalmazta azt. Habozás nélkül léptek be a helyiségbe és felszólítottak mindenkit az önkéntes megadásra. A teremben tartózkodók mindegyike azonnal előrántotta fegyverét.

– Azt hiszem, ezt vehetjük nemleges válasznak – jegyezte meg grimaszolva Aurora.

– És ellenállásnak – egészítette ki bólogatva húga, azzal mindketten akcióba lendültek.

Discordia nem fecsérelte az erejét, hogy az elméjüket az irányítása alá vonja és nem is volt rá ideje; különben pedig már régóta vágyott egy kis csetepatéra. Aurora megcsóválta a fejét, de ő is ártalmatlanná tett jó néhány embert. Éppen felegyenesedett, mikor lövés dördült, közvetlenül a háta mögül. Rémülten fordult hátra és ösztönösen előre nyújtotta kezét. Az utolsó pillanatban állította meg a golyót. Lihegve nézett rá, aztán pöccintésére leesett a földre.

Feltekintett támadójára. Egy magas férfi volt, olyan ruhákban, melyek már évszázadokkal ezelőtt kimentek a divatból, mégis elegánsan álltak rajta. Kezében viszont – mintha csak stílusát akarná meghazudtolni – a legmodernebb kézifegyver szegeződött egyenesen a lányra. A férfi feketébe volt öltözve, haja hamuszőke volt, színtelen, szürke szemeitől pedig a hideg rázta ki Aurorát. Még egy lövés eldördült, s a lány ezúttal egy finom csuklómozdulattal elterelte a golyót.

A férfi ravaszul elvigyorodott, de fegyverét még mindig célra tartotta.

– Szép volt... – biccentette meg fejét elismerően.

– Akkor most befejezem, amit elkezdtem és letartóztatom! – ugrott felé Aurora, de mielőtt még elérte volna a férfit, az az utolsó pillanatban eltűnt, a lány pedig a falnak ütközött.

– Au... – szisszent fel, mikor megfogta a fejét. Társa talpra segítette és megnézte a sérülését.

– Ne aggódj, nővérkém, nem komoly, egy-kettőre rendbe jössz.

– Jól vagytok? Hallottuk a lövéseket... – szaladt oda hozzájuk Dee, nyomában bátyjával.

– Igen, csak... egy megszökött – préselte ki magából a szavakat Aurora.

Látása kezdett kitisztulni, s a fejében lévő fájdalom is alábbhagyott kissé. Maga elé nézett, ahol az imént még a férfi állt; valami a földön hevert. Lehajolt és felvette, hogy megvizsgálja.

– Egy pikk dáma – pislogott meglepetten a papírra, amiről kiderült, hogy egy kártyalap. – Ez meg mit jelent? – fordult összezavarodva a többiek felé.

– Biztos a névjegye – vonta meg a vállát Discordia.

– Valahogy ismerős nekem ez... – morfondírozott el Tweedledum. – Majd utánanézek, ha már a hajón leszünk.

– Rendben van – biccentett Discordia. – Mi pedig akkor elszállítjuk a letartóztatottakat.

– A bolygó egy másiknak a fennhatósága alá tartozik, szólunk az ottani hatóságoknak – tette hozzá Tweedledee.

– Akkor indulás! – támolygott a kijárat felé Aurora, aki még mindig a kezében szorongatta a kártyalapot és nem tudott semmit se tenni szédülése ellen.

– Húgom, kísérd el, addig mi itt elintézzük a többit – szólt Tweedledum a társának.

– Mondtam már, hogy ne szólíts így bevetés közben! – mérgelődött Dee, de odasétált Aurora mellé és kitámogatta a folyosóra.

Bátyja elpirult és elmotyogott valami bocsánatkérés-félét, aztán pedig segített Discordiának kiterelni a letartóztattakat.

– Ne... menjünk a miénkkel – kérte csendesen Aurora Dee-t, aki megértően bólintott a még mindig kicsit szédülő lányra, aztán Cerberus felé vették az irányt, ami Aurora és Discordia robotja volt. Neve ellenére a gépezetnek csak egy feje volt, azonban az valóban egy kutyáéra emlékeztetett. Óvatosan felkapaszkodtak és visszaindultak a hajók felé.

Útközben Aurora elgondolkozva meredt a kezében lévő kártyalapra. Összeráncolta szemöldökét. _„Vajon ki lehet ez a titokzatos férfi? Szürke, élettelen szemekkel, unalmas hamuszőke hajjal... és a gonosz aurájával? Mert ezt érezni lehetett körülötte, az nem kétséges."_

Folytatása következik...


	3. Nyughatatlan lelkek

_**Dáma, Király, ÁSZ**_

**_3. rész: Nyughatatlan lelkek_**

Úgy, ahogy megérkeztek, egyenruhájukban siettek fel Eclipse irodájába. Mindannyian kíváncsiak voltak az igazgatóasszony gyanúira ezzel a titokzatos idegennel kapcsolatban. A férfi volt ugyanis a tizenötödik, akit le kellett volna tartóztatniuk... tovább bonyolította a helyzetet, hogy Tweedledum sem talált róla semmilyen információt, még húga segítségével sem.

Aurora egyenruhája fekete volt, benne pedig a szeme színéhez illő sötétlila, meghatározhatatlan alakú minták... leginkább talán tekergő kígyóra emlékeztették az embert. Húga ruhája pont az ellenkezője volt: lila alapon fekete minták; sőt, ő most is hordta a nyakában ezüst színű sálját, aminek akció közben is hasznát vette.

Gyorsan felértek az irodába, s Vendredi azonnal beengedte őket, a főnökasszony utasítására. Miután mindannyian beléptek a helyiségbe és elhelyezkedtek a fotelekben vagy a kanapékon, Eclipse belekezdett, hogy elmondja, amit a Hivatal tud a férfiról.

– Minden vele kapcsolatos információ elveszett még több évtizeddel ezelőtt, mikor egy igen erős vírust küldött a számítógépes adatbázisunkba, ezért nem találtatok semmit – magyarázta az igazgatóasszony. – Most elmondom nektek, amire én emlékszem vele kapcsolatban... Magát „Király"-nak nevezi, és valóban, a névjegye egy kártyalap. Legutóbb, mikor aktív volt, tehát a már említett néhány évtizeddel ezelőtt, nagy fejtörést okozott a Hivatalnak. Ráadásul egy ÁSZ-ügynök is segítette.

– Egyetlen egy ügynök? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Aurora, kiemelve az „egyetlen egy" szókapcsolatot.

– Igen – biccentett Eclipse. – A társa nem tartott vele... de nem is ez a lényeg... később az a bizonyos ÁSZ-ügynök rájött, hogy átverték és ellene fordult, bízva abban, a Hivatal talán mégsem rendeli el a likvidálását. A „Király" minden egyes akciója után hagyott egy kártyalapot maga után. Mindig eggyel nagyobb értéke volt, mint az előzőnek. A legutolsó akciója alkalmával, mikor lebénította és majdnem megsemmisítette a Hivatal számítógépes rendszerét, sőt, az egész bolygóét, akkor a kör király lapot hagyta maga után.

– Tehát még hiányzott egy lépés – morfondírozott el hangosan Discordia. – Vajon mi lehetett a szándéka?

– Arra tippeltünk, hogy ez csak a főpróba volt – folytatta Eclipse. – Gyanúink szerint minden bolygón meg akarta ismételni ezt a fajta pusztítást, kivéve a Földön... hogy ott miért nem? Talán azért, mert nouvlesse volt...

– És mi lett az ÁSZ-ügynökkel? – kérdezte Tweedledee.

– Új életet kezdett, emlékek és hivatal nélkül – felelte az igazgatóasszony, egy sokatmondó pillantást váltva az ikrekkel, aztán folytatta, immár mind a négyüknek:

– Persze, miután sikerült halálosan megsebesítenie a férfit... azóta nem is hallottunk a „Király"-ról, egészen a mai napig...

– Ez nagyon érdekes... az ő akciója után pedig jött a Deucalion-incidens – mondta ki hangosan is gondolatait Tweedledum.

– Pontosan – biccentett óvatosan Eclipse.

– Habár elvileg én is nouvlesse volnék – kezdte halkan Aurora –, sok mindenben nem értek egyet velük... elég aljas dolog volt, amit műveltek, nem is értem...

– Érezték, hogy az idejük leáldozott – szakította félbe húga, furcsa hangsúllyal. – Csupán ez ellen akartak valamit tenni.

„_Ez már haladás... legalább nem beszél többes szám első személyben... régebben azt tette."_ Aurora csak forgatta a szemeit és sóhajtott egy mélyet.

– Mi van? – kérdezte élesen Discordia.

– Semmi...

– Most már tudjátok, kivel állunk szemben, és mik voltak a szándékai a múltban – összegezte Eclipse.

– Az pedig, hogy egy dámát hagyott maga után, azt jelenti, már közel jár a céljához – egészítette ki Tweedledum.

– Nem hagyhatjuk, bármit is tervez! – fűzte hozzá Tweedledee, mire Aurora egyetértően bólintott, szinte automatikusan, de egyre csak Discordia szavai jártak a fejében... furcsán ismerősen csengtek, de nem tudta, honnan. Húga pedig nem szólt semmit a Tweedlee-ikrek reakciójára.

– Ráállítom az ügyre a legjobb kémeinket, az ÁSZ-csapatok feladatait is ezentúl erre az ügyre fogjuk koncentrálni – fejezte be Eclipse, miközben felemelkedett székéből. – Mára ennyi, most elmehettek pihenni, kaptok egy szabadnapot.

– Köszönjük, főnökasszony! – szavalták kórusban, azzal kisietettek az irodából.

– Te, szerinted mi lesz a következő célpontja? – pillantott nővérére a szeme sarkából Discordia.

– Mi? Kinek? Ja... hogy érted ezt?

– Látom, igen összeszedett vagy...

– Én meg látom, ismét a régi, piszkálódó Discordiával hozott össze a sors... – felelte szemét forgatva Aurora, mire húga mérgesen sóhajtott egyet.

– A Királyra gondoltam... most egy pikk dámát hagyott ott... ami azt jelenti, hogy még két lap hiányzik: egy király, s a végső, az ász... – magyarázta, türelmet erőltetve magára.

– Ó, igen... – biccentett Aurora, aki még mindig kicsit távolinak tűnt.

– Mondd, jól vagy? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét húga. – Ugye nem ütötted be ennyire a fejed? Talán a nanorobotok nem serénykednek eléggé?

– Nanorobotok... – motyogta a kérdezett, aztán szemei elkerekedtek, s kérdő tekintettel nézett társára:

– Mondd csak, emlékszel te valaha is, hogy olyanokat kaptunk volna?

Kérdését súlyos csend követte, amit csak a lift surrogása törte meg időnként, amint viszonylag egyenletesen haladt lefelé az aknában. Discordia arcán üres kifejezés ült.

– Nem – válaszolt végül.

– Úgy van – biccentett Aurora, mikor végre kissé magához tért. – Pedig minden ÁSZ ügynökben van, úgy tudom... de akkor bennünk miért nem... aha! – a lány arca egyszeriben felvilágosodott, mintha a Király rejtélyét fejtette volna meg. – Hát persze!

– Mi persze? – pislogott Discordia, miközben kiléptek a felvonóból, s biccentettek Rickyék felé.

Nővére fojtott hangon folytatta gondolatmenetét, félig magának, félig pedig húgának magyarázva:

– Az ÁSZ ügynököknek azért vannak nanorobotjaik, hogy gyorsabban épüljenek fel egy-egy sérülésből, s hogy nehezebb legyen kárt tenni bennük; valamint, hogy a képességeik birtokában lehessenek.

– Honnan tudod mindezt?

– Ez még nem minden... – Aurora összeráncolta a szemöldökét, olyan erősen koncentrált. Úgy tűnt, mintha mélyen, a gondolataiból bányászná elő, valahonnan a tudattalanjából az információkat. – A hivatal ezzel tartja irányítása alatt őket.

– Micsoda?! – fakadt ki Discordia, mire végre ezzel visszarántotta a valóságba nővérét, aki most ijedt tekintettel nézett rá. – Hát persze... van egy parancs, aminek a segítségével olyan reakcióra kényszerítik azokat a nanorobotokat, hogy a testük ne bírja elviselni a változásokat. Igen, már emlékszem...

Most Aurórán volt a meglepődés sora:

– Mi? Honnan...?

– Ne mondd, hogy ilyen könnyen elfelejtetted! – kacsintott rá vigyorogva húga, s a fejére mutatott. –Telepata vagyok, emlékszel...?

– Ja, persze... meg még egy csomó más is – dünnyögött az orra alatt Aurora, de aztán úgy döntött, ennyit nem ér meg a dolog. Kiskoruk óta, mióta felfedezték, hogy van erejük, mindig egy kis irigykedéssel tekintett húgára, akinek úgy tűnt, több képessége van, mint neki, s nagyobb erővel bír, mint ő valaha is fog. Félretette ezen rossz érzéseit, de hiába, valami mindig előhozta őket. S ahogy múlt az idő, egyre nehezebb volt kordában tartania őket...

„_Ha tudnád, nővérkém, ha tudnád..."_ Discordia arcára fagyott a kaján mosoly, amit testvérére vetett az előbb. Aztán megrázta a fejét, mélyet lélegzett, s folytatta útját hazafelé. _„Felesleges ezen problémáznom. Úgyse tudja meg, sohasem..."_

– Most, hogy szabad a délutánunk és az esténk, mondd csak, elmegyünk valahova? Vagy megint otthon akarsz ülni, beburkolózva édes magányodba?

– Az utóbbi, azt hiszem... van néhány dolog, amit tisztáznom kell a fejemben – felelte Aurora, mire húga megértően meglapogatta a vállát, s komoly tekintettel nézett rá.

– Sajnálom, hogy ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de ahhoz kevés lesz ez a fél nap.

Aurora összeszűkítette szemeit, s egy halálos pillantást lövellt feléje. Discordia egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán elengedte magát, s önfeledten nevetett. _„Ugyan már! Nem bánthat! Az ereje már rég nem őt szolgálja...!"_

– Beszélni óhajtott velem, igazgatóasszony? – kérdezte udvariasan Sinistra, Eclipse irodájának közepén várakozva.

– Igen – biccentett felettese, majd pedig a szobában található egyik ülőalkalmatosság felé mutatott, jelezve a férfinak, hogy foglaljon helyet.

– Miről lenne szó?

– Emlékszik, a múltkori eligazításon, mikor mindenki jelen volt, kivéve az új csapat, s említésre került, hogy egyikük régen S-osztályú ÁSZ-ügynök volt? – kezdett bele Eclipse, s habár Sinistra bólintott, válaszát meg sem várva folytatta monológját:

– Nos, nyílván kíváncsi, hogyan hívták, amikor még itt dolgozott...

– Miért mondja el ezt nekem? A többiek is ugyanúgy ismerik, mint...

– Maga? – szólt közbe Eclipse, mire a férfi egy újabb biccentéssel felelt. Az igazgatónő szemrebbenés nélkül folytatta. – Téved.

– Hogy-hogy? – Sinistra arcára értetlenkedés ült ki.

– Megtudja, amint megmondom a nevét... – itt drámai hatásszünet következett, s a nő ezt kihúzta a legvégsőkig, csak, hogy élvezze a táncot alkalmazottja idegszálain – úgy hívták... Minerva.

Alig hagyták el ajkát e szavak, Sinistra szeme elkerekedett.

– Min-erva...? – ejtette ki a nevet hezitálva a férfi.

Eclipse komolyan bólintott, s már eltűnt az az apró mosoly is arcáról, mely ott játszott szája szegletében, mikor a hatás fokozása érdekében rövid szünetet tartott.

– Ó... – Sinistra visszasüppedt ülőhelyére, s távolba révedő tekintettel nézett maga elé. – Tehát ő volt az, aki a Királynak segített legutóbb... Aurora és Discordia... valamelyikük...

– Pontosan – biccentett komoran az igazgatónő, s kihúzta magát kényelmes székében. – Látja, ezért annyira fontos, hogy mielőtt leleplezzük a Király szándékait, valamint, hogy a két lány közül kiderítsük, melyikük volt az S-osztályú ÁSZ-ügynök, aki múltkor segítette őt... és nem ártana annak sem utánajárni, hogy vajon még most is hajlandó lenne-e segíteni neki...

– Értem... Dexterát is vonjam be a feladatba, vagy... – Sinistra nyitva hagyta a mondat végét.

Eclipse egy hosszú pillanatig még gondolkozott, végül meghozta döntését:

– Dexterát beavathatja a részletekbe, de hármunkon kívül senki sem tudhatja meg... megértette, Sinistra ügynök?

– Igen, asszonyom!

– Rendben van... akkor menjen és dolgozzon a feladatán... sajnos az idő most sem kegyes hozzánk.

– Értettem, asszonyom! – hajolt meg enyhén Sinistra, azzal kisétált a szobából.

Elérkezett a lifthez, végigment egy kietlen folyosón, s könnyed léptekkel ment ki a szabadba. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy a látszólag elhagyatott folyosón egy sötétkék hajú, alacsony lány figyelte őt fürkésző tekintettel. Miután a férfi elhaladt mellette, egyik rakoncátlan tincsét a füle mögé rejtette, ezzel felfedve apró, alig észrevehető fülesét.

– Hallottál mindent? – kérdezte halkan.

– Tisztán; minden szót – felelte egy férfihang a fülében. – Hogy reagált?

– Azt mondtad, hallottál minden szót.

– Persze, de nem láttam, hogy viselkedik! – méltatlankodott beszélgetőtársa.

– Hát, kívülről nyugodtnak tűnik, mint egy profi, aki csak a feladatra koncentrál...

– Mert elméletben az is... S-osztályú.

– De... ha megengeded, hogy befejezzem...

– Csak tessék, drágám...

– Szóval én úgy érzem, belülről eléggé nagy vihar dúl most benne...

– Csodálkozol? Kiderült, hogy az egyik új lány régen összeszövetkezett a Királlyal, ráadásul az a valaki pont Minerva volt...

– A meglepett hangjából még mindig nem felejtette el... – jegyezte meg ábrándozva a lány.

– Hogy felejthetné el élete szerelmét? – kérdezett vissza szinte azonnal a férfi.

– Hmm... – töprengett el egy pillanatra egy rövid sóhajtás kíséretében beszélgetőtársa.

– Mi a baj, Mercredi?

– Semmi... én most lelépek, nem maradhatok itt tovább, még a végén kiszúrnak.

– Jól van... találkozzunk a szokott helyen.

Erre egy titokzatos mosoly jelent meg a lány arcán:

– Rendben van, Armbrust.

Discordia korán elindult; vett egy gyors zuhanyt és azonnal átöltözött, hogy aztán belevethesse magát szabadnapja mélységeibe.

– Akkor biztos nem jössz velem? – kérdezte még az ajtóban nővérét.

– Nem, köszi... – felelte elmélázva Aurora. – Talán következőleg.

– Hát, rendben – sóhajtott vállat vonva Discordia, azzal kisétált az ajtón, de még visszafordult, miközben csukta be, s egy kacsintás kíséretében megjegyezte testvérének:

– Ne várj haza hajnal előtt!

– Ahamm... – hümmögött Aurora, s fura világából még az ajtó becsukódása sem zökkentette ki.

Vacsora után előszedte a pikk dáma kártyalapot, amelyet a titokzatos Király hagyott maga után. Töprengve nézte, miközben a kanapén ült a nappaliban:

– Mi a titkod, Király...? Mi a célod...? Ki vagy te...? – kérdezte a francia kártyalapot, mintha ez segítene neki rálelni a válaszokra.

Hirtelen valami furcsát látott...

– Neee! – sikoltotta rémülten egy fiatal lány, akinek még a középiskolában lett volna a helye.

Ezzel ellentétben ő a GOTT-nak dolgozott, s nap mint nap életveszélyes helyzeteknek tette ki magát... s vele együtt ikertestvére is. Mindkettőjük haja mélyvörös volt, szemük pedig a naplemente arany színeiben pompázott.

– Menj! Fuss...! – hallatszott társa elhaló hangja.

– Nem! Nem hagyhatlak itt! Nem akarom! – ellenkezett, de hiába.

– Én kérlek! Menekülj!

– De... de – a lány már szipogott, s könnyei lassan csordogálni kezdtek – De ez mind az én hibám...!

– Nem – nővére arcán jóságos mosoly játszott, de vidám szemei már nem csillogtak élettel telien, s az összképet elrontotta, hogy ajkai széléről egy vérpatak indult meg. Azért megrázta a fejét, hogy nyomatékot adjon elhaló szavainak:

– Nem a te hibád... félrevezettek...

– De ez nem igazság! Nekem kéne szenvednem! Nem neked! Kérlek...!

Ám akárhogy is próbálta nővérét kiszabadítani a ráesett súlyos épületdarab alól, mindhiába volt. A GOTT-torony nehéz anyagból épült fel.

– Menekülj, és ne kövesd el azt a hibát, amit én...

– Mire gondolsz, nővérem? – kérdezte még a lány.

– Élj! Ne hagyd, hogy... közétek álljanak! – testvére megszorította kezeit, de lassan elernyedtek izmai, ahogy feje oldalra bukott.

– Neeem! – sikoltotta kétségbeesetten a lány, s gyásza bűntudattal párosult.

Az ajtó becsukódására tért magához.

– Discordia...? – kérdezte vakon; még épp, csak hajnalodott, s a függönyök be voltak húzva.

– Igen, én vagyok... mindjárt indulhatunk is, csak átöltözöm, meg egy kicsit felfrissítem magam... – válaszolta húga.

– Indulhatunk...? – értetlenkedett Aurora.

– Persze, dolgozni, miért, mit gondoltál, mit kéne csinálnunk ma reggel? – sóhajtott szemét forgatva Discordia, miközben bevonult a fürdőszobába.

– Oh... – Aurora felkelt a díványról, s elsétált az ablakhoz.

Óvatosan húzta szét a függönyöket, nehogy túlságosan bántsa a szemét a hirtelen világosság. A Nap éppen felkelőben volt, s a keletre néző ablakból tökéletesen látni lehetett kerek formáját, amint átszelni készül az égboltot.

Aurora elmosolyodott a látványra, de aztán sóhajtott. Eszébe jutott valami: még mindig a kezében markolta a pikk dáma kártyát. _„Egész délután és éjjel fogságban tartottál? De... mit mutattál nekem...?"_ kérdezte némán, zavartan a kártyalapot, aztán egy határozott kifejezés jelent meg az arcán: _„Ki fogom deríteni, mi az igazság!"_

Folytatása következik...


End file.
